Installation of network devices in the home is, for the most part, a manual and “do-it-yourself” process. Homeowners or occupants receive general instructions, from device manufacturers, on placement of the manufacturer's devices within a given residential envelope. However, getting network coverage to every corner of the home can be a challenging task. Though there are numerous sources of published information on the Internet on how to configure a network, the task is still very complicated for most consumers because of the number of variables around the number of devices and the layout of the home.
One class of devices allows network professionals and technicians to measure broadcast signal strength emitted by given network device. However, such device merely confirms that the connectivity has reached a particular location in the building. For the home owner or occupant to install multiple network devices in a home, he or she would have to research the information or rely on a professional installer.
Subsequent to installing network devices, the homeowner or occupant is then tasked with the laborious chore of securing the network by adding personal wireless devices to the network using a password for the network device.
What are needed are devices, systems and methods that overcome challenges in the present art, some of which are described above.